


ABO脑洞小短篇小肉

by 523622zt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/523622zt/pseuds/523622zt
Relationships: HPSS - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	ABO脑洞小短篇小肉

##整合一下  
#黄色警告啊

然而，刚给自己做好心理建设的斯内普微微张开嘴时，一个柔软的东西便附了上来，呼吸间满是扑鼻的咖啡香。哈利眼见着自家老教授犹豫片刻看起来就是想拒绝，害怕听到回答的他直接当机立断就对着诱惑自己已久的薄唇亲下，舌顺着松动的牙关探入，在温热的口腔内扫荡着，捉住无处躲藏的原主人抵死纠缠。享受的眯起双眼，哈利从未想过接吻的感觉是如此美好，非要用语言形容，他现在就感觉好似含着一块融化的巧克力，甜滋滋的，而那总是吐出刻薄如同刀锋般毒液的双唇居然意外的柔软，布丁一般。着迷的品尝了一遍又一遍，直到被身下人猛地推开，才略带遗憾的抬起头。

但很快就又沉醉于眼前的美景，斯内普苍白的脸颊上已经升腾起一层薄红，原本空洞的双目就如星光点缀的夜空般闪耀，此时他正大口的喘息着获取新鲜的氧气。但很快他就后悔了，大量的Alpha信息素灼烧着他的肺部，本就敏感的身体已经快濒临极限，只是轻轻的触碰就能让他不受控制的颤抖。

“唔，啊哈！混账，你脑子是被。。恩。。鼻涕虫的黏液给糊住了吗？放手！该死”磁性的声音带着沙哑，压抑着因为越来越过火的触碰而快要脱口而出的呻吟，挣扎着想要脱开身上人的钳制。

准确无误的捉住那双骨节分明的双手用不知从哪来的发带束缚在床头的栏杆处，用身子压制了底下扭动的身躯，哈利低下头，在自家老教授惊恐的目光中一颗颗的解开黑色礼服那繁复的扣子。黑色禁欲的外衣被剥开，露出大片白皙的肌肤，哈利痴迷的用唇舌慢慢品尝，在精致的锁骨与高昂的脖颈处种下自己的印记。一路向下，某色狼吞咽了口口水，迫不及待的将那早挺立的红茵给包入嘴中，用牙齿轻轻研磨，另一只手调皮的掐弄着，斯内普愈加急促的呼吸与时不时传出的细碎呻吟带给了他莫大的鼓励。恋恋不舍的又用舌尖舔了舔，惹得身下人的身体陡然一颤，哈利松开了到嘴的红豆蛋糕，对着无力瘫软的魔药大师露出一个笑容，声音轻柔：

“呐，教授。我们来玩点刺激的吧”

斯内普根本没有反应过来是什么意思，但眼见着被变形咒变成一根红绳状的床单，他就感觉大事不妙。。不安的挣动了下被束缚的紧紧的手腕，瞪着拿着一堆不知从哪掏出的小玩具的哈利试图用眼神威胁：

“你。这个不长脑子的巨怪，我可是你教授”眼见着某人在道具中挑挑拣拣，背后发凉的校长只能喷洒毒液，却悲哀的发现那双绿眸看起来更加的暗沉了。

哈利努力的压抑着马上就扑上去的欲望，在他眼里，斯内普那双水润的黑曜石般的眸子根本没有了以往的杀伤力，再配上那与往日禁欲完全不同的凌乱黑袍和被缚后任人宰割的姿态，无一不是在刺激他薄弱的自制力。

“啊，Severus，我爱你！”凑近魔药教授耳边，神情很认真，但手下却是不停。细细的红绳绕过线条流畅的脖颈，从腋下穿过，恶意的勒住胸前的那两点，穿过平坦的小腹，绕过大腿根后与斯内普双手处的床柱相连，修长的长腿被强制性的张开。。。默默抹了一把溢出的鼻血，哈利满意的望着自己的杰作。床上的人紧紧的咬着双唇，一向冷漠的魔药大师表情满是隐忍与克制，长长的黑发披散在他苍白的面颊处，显的格外的魅惑。

挤入那张开的长腿间，两人身体紧贴，毫无缝隙。一手轻抚过迷人的小腿，滑入衣袍，握住了那处脆弱。

“唔”斯内普闷哼出声，身体不住的颤抖着。绳子摩擦着胸前的敏感地带，门户大开的姿势让他感到极度羞耻。思维逐渐模糊，理智在本能下节节败退。

“啊，不。。等等，波特。。拿出来”

异物入侵那从未被触碰过的地方，奇异的感觉顺着脊髓传达至大脑。

“Severus，叫我Harry”又放入一根手指

“该死的。。嗯哼。。Harry，拿出来”  
听着那用沙哑声线叫出自己名字的丝滑声音，哈利只感到一阵的满足与喜悦。

“你是我的，Severus.别想离开我，别走好吗”偏执而又透着莫名的委屈，一双湿漉漉的绿色眼睛犹如一只被抛弃的小狗。

【斯内普心说：妈的见鬼，你能别一边做着强迫人的行径，一边露出这副好像是我对你怎么样了的表情】

“用你头上的球状物想也知道我现在哪里也去不了，把你的手拿出来”

哈利就跟个幼儿园小朋友，一个命令一个动作。感受到身后的空虚，斯内普偷偷松给了口气，暗叹刚刚果然是因为信息素冲昏了头脑。然而，就在他刚刚放松那么一下下的时候，一根坚硬的东西忽然重新闯入，火热而又灼烫，直冲到底，撕裂的疼痛猛地让毫无防备的校长呻吟出声，不自觉的将身体弓起。

“教授”他听到哈利在他耳边喘息  
“你是我的了”

【波特的话果然不能信啊】by脑子一片空白的魔药大师

接下来的一切彻底的失去了控制，咖啡浓郁而又苦涩的香气与薄荷清凉而又香甜的气味交织在一起，绳子已经不知何时被松开，哈利刚开始还讲究技巧，后来直接就抛在脑后。浅浅的退出而又用力进入，力求闯入更深处。。可即使如此，野兽的直觉无疑是敏锐的。即使是在情欲的控制下，某人还是迅速找出了那处敏感点，总是有意无意的在那点处狠狠撞击。几次下来，快感的攻击下，连平素里冷清禁欲克制的魔药教授也受不了了。甜腻的呻吟终究冲出了喉咙，破碎而又高亢。

这给了哈利极大地鼓舞，本能的想要听到更多，于是愈发的卖力。柔韧的腰肢被弯曲成各种连斯内普本人都感到不可思议的姿势。

“不要。。。别！Harry-Potter！你个混账！啊！”

在感到体内猛然撑大的某物，斯内普猛地清醒了瞬间，扭动着想要逃离，但这很显然来不及了，后面的东西已经在通道中胀大成结---尖牙刺穿了脖颈后隐藏着的腺体，被填满的疼痛与胀满的感觉和腺体处传来的快感最终还是让他眼神涣散起来，最后模糊看到的是那双满是占有欲与浓烈情感的绿眸。

“见鬼啊，被个格兰芬多标记了啊”强烈的不甘一闪而逝，  
接下来便是无尽的黑暗。

冷静下来的哈利抱紧了怀中已经失去意识的霍格沃兹校长，恋恋不舍似的在那温暖而又紧致的地方蹭了蹭，才缓缓退出。白浊的液体混杂着血丝滴落在墨绿的床单上。满足的感受到老教授身上那开始逐渐混合的信息素味道，某救世主遗憾的瞥了眼放在一边的小道具，先抱着怀中人去清理了。。。。


End file.
